Lost Memories
by Eri Nikaido
Summary: Ren got accident and lost his memories as Ren. Please read warning is really important.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Memories**

Summary: Ren got accident when shooting his new movie, losing all his memories as Ren. He didn't recognized Kyoko and the newest memories he remembered is beaten some gangster in street.

Background: Let's just say that Ren still number one in entertainment world and Kyoko quite famous and their relationship like in the manga but more closer.

As Skip beat fans we all known that Kuon personality (Ren true personality) still in the dark but we got flash back how he beaten some people based on that Kuon in here will be wild and using vulgar language.

Warning: This stories not been beta. I'm need to know if my English already been improving and this is one of my way to know ( I know I selfish). I hope you tell me your opinion and if this one also had many mistake I will delete it but if you said this story acceptable I will continue it.

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

Two sport cars passed quickly in a mountain road leaving very thick cloud of dust behind them. The blue car trying to make the yellow car stop and the yellow car trying to get away or make blue car stopped so he can get away. They bumping each other, no one wants to lose until

"Bump" the yellow car bumped blue car hard enough to make it out of road. The blue car come out of the road goes straight to a big rock although the driver tried to evaded the rock but the fast speed made him couldn't do it "Crash" sound of crashing been heard in radius 100m.

All the shooting crew hurried to the crash location, few of them bringing fire extinguisher ready if car on fire "How Tsuruga-san?" asked the director.

"He fainted and his head bleeding" said the nearest crew "We need take him to hospital"

A rough mountain road is already been chosen as shooting location for movie 'Chase'. Every safety measure already been taken to make sure nothing happen but just because the second car bumped into Ren car so hard made the car out of road and crashed against a big rock.

"Kyoko-san, what is the secret of your success?" the host asked, currently Kyoko in talk show chatting about her new movie.

"I don't have any secret recipe Shizu-san just hard working and do the best" answer Kyoko.

"Is true? Please don't be.." a buzz in her ear piece stopped Shizu question, listening new information came to her "Sorry Kyoko-san" turned her attention to her show guest "I just got a sad news that Ren Tsuruga had car accident when shooting his new movie. Tsuruga-san car got bumped…"

_A sudden darkness surrounding Kyoko, blocking her from outside world make her feeling she alone in this world. Kyoko couldn't heard anymore what Shizu talking about except Ren got accident and a sudden chill she felt made her unconsciously hugging her own body. Ren Ren got accident is he okay? How bad is his condition? He wouldn't die, isn't? I want to see him, I want to make sure he is alright that he would call my name again, I…_

"Kyoko-san Kyoko-san, are you okay?" asked Shizu repeatly, touching Kyoko hand and felt how cold is her hand. She saw Kyoko radiance gone replace with a pale face.

Kyoko snaped hearing Shizu voice, closed her eyes tried to composing her self and forget for now what she heard about Ren "I'm okay, thanks for your concern. It just that news shocked me quite well"

"Ahh, I understand that. He is your close friend, isn't?" despite the situation Shizu is a reporter to the bone. News about Ren Tsuruga is something she will not miss it especially about his love live.

"Yes, that's way the news caught me out balance. Shizu-san are you got any news about Tsuruga-san current condition?"

"Not much, Tsuruga-san is unconscious because he got a bump in his head and had been taken care in private hospital. President LME took him to there, he said that hospital is the best in Japan for taking care head injured"

This news eased Kyoko a little, she believed that Lory would take care Ren very well but she need to see him by her self to be sure he is alright.

"I already conctact Nii-san" Emiko said, after the talk show, she knew Kyoko huge concern to Ren "he alright still unconscious but the docter said he didn't have any serious injured except small conscussion"

"Really?" asked Kyoko.

"You can see it by your self, I already set video call to Nii-san"

Kyoko from Emiko phone can see a hospital room where Ren laid in bed with his head bandaged "He looks okay, can I see him?"

"You already know that you have shooting for drama 'Hana' and I don't think Tsuruga-san would be pleased knowing you didn't do your job professionally" said Emiko.

For the first time Kyoko hated her popularity, more popular means more job and to her now is only have one meaning that she only can see Ren in late night after all her job get done.

It's almost midnight when Kyoko entered Ren hospital room, she already knew that Ren still uncoscius from Yashiro, who update her regulary. With her tremble hand Kyoko touched Ren body, warm, felt his heart beating in constant rhythmic. A sign that he is still alive, thanks god "Why you still unconscious? What keep you?" Kyoko whispered, gently swab his head with her hand.

Kyoko took Ren hand bringing it to her cheek "Please wake up, you made me worried" one tear droping from her eyes "Docter said you should already been wake up now"

Kyoko felt Ren hand twitching "Ren" called Kyoko softly "Ren" calling her again.

Kyoko feel so much happiness seeing Ren slowly open up his eyes "Ren" exclaimed Kyoko, hugging his body.

"That hurt bitch, Who the hell are you?" yelling Ren, look at his surrounding "What the fucking place I am?"

Kyoko surprised, is the first time she heard Ren using such vulgar words "Ren is me Kyoko, you got car accident and president brought you here" explained Kyoko, thinking Ren confused because the concussion.

"Fuck, I don't know any Kyoko. Who the hell is Ren? I, Kuon, Kuon Hizuri"

A/N:** For all of you who follow my other stories (My True Love) that stories currently in editing process due many mistake in grammar etc after finish I will update it. Thanks for all of you who gave me review and show me where is my weakness.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: How I saw Kuon as child? He conducts like adult (well mannered) but not mentally because of that's he got so much problem when young. For you who read Tokyo Crazy Paradise young Kuon act like Ryuji for public face.

**Eri said "because in review I accepted no one said clearly that this story passable or not? I assumed this story okay so this chapter I presented to all of you who gave me review thanks for that."**

**Chapter 2: Ren a.k.a Kuon**

After the initial shock heard such familiar name, Kyoko called the doctor. She not has great knowledge in medical but she was quite sure Ren lost some of his memories.

Kyoko waiting out side the room as doctor checking him _He didn't remembered me_ a tears escape from her eyes_ why is hurting so much? Knowing that I'm not important enough for him to remember. _

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Emiko asked, seeing Kyoko so gloomy "Isn't great that Tsuruga-san regain his conscious?"

"Yeah" Kyoko answered with weak voice. Before Emiko can utter her worries, the room brightens; Lory came with Shinsengumi costume completed with the real sword "Kyoko" greeting him "How Ren?"

Kyoko sadness transparent to Lory "The doctor still checking him but I thought his memory is lost. Ren didn't recognize me" Kyoko said this with hurt look "President, is true that his true name is Kuon Hizuri?"

"What? How you know this?" Lory really shocked and confused how Kyoko knew that.

"He said it himself, he said don't know who is Ren Tsuruga and his name is Kuon Hizuri" Kyoko answered "But from the way father spoke I thought Kuon would be dead and now Ren confessed that he is Kuon"

"Ahh" Lory sighed, after so much effort to keep this secret in the end Kuon him self revealed it "I would talk about it later"

The doctor comes out "How is he?" asked Lory

"Apparently the concussion he had made some of his memories lost. He knew basic thing and general knowledge but not his own life for past 5 years. Tsuruga-san in his mind only 15 years old" explained the doctor "I already ordered a CT scan to know more"

"Is he will gain his memories back?"

"I don't know, in this case some patient never recovered the lost memories but it can just a temporary although I can't determine when his memories back. You must know brain is an organ that still had more mystery than the other"

"Can I meet him?" asked Lory. He has damage control to do.

"Sure but don't push him to remember just let it flow at natural pace" the doctor answered.

"All of you stay in here, I need talk to him alone after that I had something to be explain to you all"

"Yes, sir" Kyoko, Yashiro and Emiko answered in unison.

Lory entered Kuon room, as he expected he meet Kuon 15 years old, sharp cutting look and a claw ready to use _hmmp looks like I got Kuon before he broken down, much younger than the one I brought from America_ (remember Reino personification Ren with Lion and ready to use his claw) "Why I'm here Boss? Why that fucking girl called me Ren?"

"Listen I will tell you everything and don't interrupt until I finished" said Lory and told Kuon what he been doing these five years past "…and Ren Tsuruga is a character you been created to give yourself a clean start" concluded Lory.

"I see, now I've understand why that girl looking at me with weird look because Ren Tsuruga personality is a gentlemen and would never use such vulgar language. So how success I'm?"

"Quite success, you now is number 1 man in Japan showbiz" Lory answered "What your plan?"

"Stay of course, why would I destroy something that I worked so hard to get it?" Ren looking at Lory like he is crazy to thought he (Ren) would abandon all his hard work "Give me some video and information about this Ren then you had your Ren again"

Lory nodded his head, he knew Kuon can recreated Ren Tsuruga easily but the matters is Kuon didn't have wisdom he had before nor the love he felt for Kyoko to subdue his dark side. He now not a grown-up Kuon but a wanna be adult; Lory could see how much trouble he would endure in future until Kuon remember again. _Ahhhhh, I hope Yashiro can subdue this wanna be adult._

Using his authority Lory summoned a meeting room in hospital, he looking Kyoko, Yashiro and Emiko with serious look. Three people he would needed to help Kuon until he can remember his past or get pass on it.

"What I'm going to tell all of you would stay in here, if I heard it outside would be means all of you to get a new job" all three nodded.

"Ren Tsuruga is a stage name, the one you all know as Ren Tsuruga is Kuon Hizuri son of Kuu Hizuri" This earn a gasp from all of them "He needed a disguise so people not compared him with his father's and didn't want to get a job because of his father. He wanted what he get is pure his hard work, that's why I helped him give him a clean start where people doesn't know who is him"

Lory saw understanding in their face "Kuon and Ren is almost totally different persona. Some part of them same but another part is so different, for example you only get smart reply or silent treatment when you provoking Ren but you can get a jab if you provoking Kuon. Please understand this and always treat him with respect. He not had the most important experienced in his life to subdue his wildness."

Kyoko respect to Ren increased over 100%, she never imagined that Ren is a role played by Kuon (Kyoko knew Ren is stage name but not thinking that Ren and Kuon had different personality). But this knowledge make her knew who is the person that came out when they played imitation of darkmoon "Mr. President, why father said Kuon not in this world anymore when he known that Kuon is alive and live in Japan?"

"That because when Kuon act as Ren then there is no Kuon. Ren is someone he doesn't know nor had any family relationship to him." This made Kyoko more awe to Ren and Kuu acting skill _they so good_ Kyoko remembered when Ren and Kuu meet for the first time and act like they never meet before.

"What we need to do now?" Yashiro asked, in his mind he already prepared few move to prevent any possible disclosure "Is Kuon can do Ren?"

Lory nodded "There is no problem in that area but I don't think he can keep it the whole time like before and when that happen I want you" he looked in Yashiro especially "to do anything necessary so other people doesn't know"

"Yes sir"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sometimes when I writing this stories got me forget about Ren now is Kuon and using both name. Is an issue I needed to working on it but please be patient if sometimes I using both name. I will tried to using only Kuon name until he remembered his memories as Ren. Kyoko and other person including Yashiro would called Kuon with Ren.**

**Chapter 3: Kuon as Ren**

Lory Villa, where Kuon/Ren currently resting after released from hospital according to LME official announcement he still need a rest. The truth is…

"Fuck, what's this?" Kuon/Ren currently holding a list of Ren Tsuruga personality "Kind, very patience, likeable, easy going, friendly etc are you going to make me a fucking saint?"

Lory shake his head "No, that personality is your creation. I didn't had a hand in that"

_Damn, my old self is so stupid to potrayed this kind of man. I admitted that this knight in shinning armor personality would attract a women but don't he remember that they so nosy and like our face alone not enough to drawn them. Shit what made him chose this? Why not cool and mysterius personality? Much easier to deal with other nosy people._

"Are you saying that you couldn't do it again?" Lory smirked, challenged Kuon.

Kuon looked annoyed "Who do you thing I am? That fucking saint role I can do it with closed eyes"

_Oh how could I forget the way to stir this wanna be adult? I guess I already accustomed to grown-up Ren._

"If you say like that then you prepared for me to test you anytime"

"Bring it on" Kuon said confidently in Ren manner.

It's took three days for Lory to gave his agreement to Kuon for Ren role after several attempted to breaking his role with some remark and condition that usually will make Kuon lose his temper.

Kuon first day in the job.

"Haaaaaaa" that is the fifties sigh Yashiro had for this day. He found what president said is very true that Ren and Kuon had difference. They had the same perfectionist way in work but in attitude almost like two side coin. One example, 'Chase' director told him about some scene he wanted, of course as Ren he nodded his agreement but when the director away Yashiro must heard Kuon muttered many curse for the director begin with stupid, doesn't had sense to more colorful words.

"Tsuruga-san is okay for you to do shooting this soon?" asked his female coworker. Girls that had dynamite body and small pea brain.

"Yes" Ren answered with his charm like the usual but Yashiro could seen he gave the girl seductive smile that made her blush to very red shade after the girl out of hearing range "Ride that body and make her panting like a bitch would be amazing, too bad she so nosy"

That day Yashiro stress level increased almost to the highest peak _Oh god_ Yashiro prayed to god to give him patience and wisdom to handle this new Ren and he really missing the normal Ren.

-o0o-

Kyoko sat down in her dressing room waiting her turn, holding her cell phone wondering if she should call Ren. She really missed him, before the accident usually they phoned each other at least one call a day but now is almost a week and she not had contact at all with Ren.

"He okay" Emiko soothed her, knew why Kyoko holding her cell phone "Nii-chan said he can cope easily" what Emiko didn't said is her nii-chan also said that for the best until Ren remember, Kyoko didn't had any contact with Tsuruga because he totally different person and her nii-chan can't guarantee Tsuruga would act like usual.

"I know but I missed him Emiko. Usually I had at least one chat with him everyday even only in the phone but now no contact at all" Kyoko said felt very lonely without Ren.

"I understand" Emiko knew Kyoko tight platonic relationship with Ren which from her point looks like a relationship between long married couple. They understand, confide, support, take care each other and sometime when they meet it seem only the two of them in this world.

"Kyoko-san is your turn" said a staff.

"Hai" Kyoko erasing any image, feelings for Ren for now so she could act her role properly "I'll be there"

**Please read it**

Eri said: "I already had a half-written chapter 4 about Kuon first meetings with Kyoko and Sho and set foundation about Kuon and Kyoko relationship but if I goes with this idea it would make in few next chapter Kuon a really jerk guy and would hurt Kyoko so much (I like to made suffer enemies of the main role but I don't like for them to suffer). That's way I still considered it but I don't had any other idea how to connect to of them. If you had suggestion how to connect them let me know by review or PM me. And thanks for your support for this stories, I read all of review and thanks to them who gave me time to review"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat.

Eri said: I really really sorry. I so bussy that I forget about this story, when openned my email and saw the newest review, I remember again. So this chapter I presented to you (Sorry don't remember the name). And I also want to said I don't sure when I can update again, this time I so bussy but I would tried to get some time to write and update it.

**Chapter 4: The First Encounter's**

A month passed and Kyoko still didn't had any contact with Ren. In her chest she feels something missing, something she longing so much but this thing is out of her reach.

"Kyoko" Emiko called her softly, saw Kyoko like this really hurting her but she couldn't meet Kyoko with Tsuruga-san if she wanted to prevent Kyoko got more hurt.

"Yes Emiko"

"We already arrived at TBM" Emiko already tried to arranged a meeting for Kyoko but her Nii-chan said that Tsuruga-san personality really unstable and meeting Kuon in Kyoko state mind now would be really bad because Kuon could hurt her.

"Oh" In a second Kyoko changed to personality of her role. Is already well known to all people who work in acting area that Kyoko always get into her role as soon as she arrived in shooting location.

Same studio different location, Yashiro praying so hard to the god thats Ren could held his temper and handle it in Ren Tsuruga manner not Kuon harsh manner.

Two of the most popular man in Japan for now, face to face ready to fired his weapon. Kuon with Ren Tsuruga gentleman way and Sho with his arrogance.

"I heard you got accident, what a foolish of you could got accident with such easy scene like that?" Sho attacked Ren tried to hurt his pride.

"I guessed your hearing got trouble or you could not read because if you didn't had trouble in that. You would know the accident not my fault" Kuon silent a moment to make more impact "but if got trouble in that I suggest you go to docter before you made more false charge and other person maybe not as nice as me to let it go"

Sho seething in anger, tried another way to attack "No, I don't had problem in that but I thought this was your way to got Kyoko attention. Seeing is so hard for you to get her attention not like me" locked his gaze in Ren eyes "I always in her heart 24/7"

_Kyoko? is he mean the girl I saw in hospital, why he phrased it like I and him fighting for this girl. Is she means something to me? I bet no matter how dumb my old self he would not be so fool to fallen in love with someone._

"Really? Then I must been dreaming when I saw her hovering my bed in hospital that night" _huh even I don't know yet, what is my relationship with that girl? but losing is a very taboo situation for me especially to this snob._

Anger overwhelm Sho, slowly losing his control and wanted to jump at Ren and pound him with his fist. Luckily god heard Yashiro prayed.

"Sho, what are doing in here? Is your turn in 10 minutes" Shoko called Sho and that made their snickering stop.

"I would win, near in future I would overthrow you as number one and have Kyoko with me " Sho said it with challenge, confident and arrogant look.

_Beat me? In your dreams I would not lose it to you, my position as number one ond that Kyoko would be forever mine. Watch my move, I would make that girls 24/7 think of me and kick you from her head. _

"What the fuck? Fuck fuck" Kuon cursed when Sho already gone "Oi megane, who is that fucking bastard? Why he is challenging me and what my relation with this Kyoko"

Yashiro relieved that Kuon could held out his Ren persona until Sho gone "He is Sho Fuwa, he wanted to take your position as number 1 in Japan entertainment. Your relation with Kyoko is complicated"

"Explain?"

"In outside the two of you associated like senpai-kouhai but for anyone who close to you, like me is clear that you love her"

Kuon face become darken "Love, you said I love this girl"

Yashiro nodded, curious why Kuon acting so weird like he never heard the word of love.

"That's is a lied, is so impossible I…….."Kuon become silent.

_I love this girl or Ren love her? We are two different person. Maybe Ren's capable to love someone but I…._ some memories where he hurting many people surface especially the two person he hold dear, his parent.

"Ren are you okay?" Yashiro worried saw Ren stood like statue with pained expression.

Briliant smile temporally blinded Yashiro "I'm okay Yashiro-san" Kuon said in Ren mode " Let's go, we must not make Hara-san waiting more longer."

_He running away to Ren persona but why? I just said that he love Kyoko. What happen to him to have such painful face? The president didn't gave me so much about his past except he had some problem because his dad name. Was he became despressed about that and running away to wrong way? Drugs maybe. Ahhh I still don't know to much about this guy. He and Ren truly expert in hiding what they didn't wanted people to know._

Yashiro praying again to the god for second time and muttered curses to him self _stupid stupid how can you be so baka forgot that Kyoko-chan also had shooting in TBM too. You should not forgot about that and now is already too late they meet._ _Please Kuon don't hurt her please because I know you would be very sorry when your memories back._

"Niichan?" Emiko called Yashiro with wory voice "It would be alright?"

Yashiro shake his head "I don't know" _please please don't hurt her because you also hurt your self by doing this._

"Ren are you alright?" Kyoko voice filled with wory.

Kuon smile "I'm fine, Thanks for your concern Kyoko" _why my heart beating more faster? What this warm feeling I feels when saw her? Is this love? No_ Kuon mentally shake his head_ no love doesn't feel like this. Love not this warm but then what is this feelings?_ "Oh before I forget I want to say that I'm sorry for my bad manner in hospital. I confused wake up in unfamiliar room but that should not be a reason for my bad manner"

"It's okay, I understand." _He okay, he talk to me again, he smile to me and I can hear he call my name again._

"What's job you had in here?"

"I had appearance in Akane Show about my new movie 'Haunted House' were I become the evil ghost that kill everyone who enter the house" Despite Kyoko success in not evil role she still got a lot offer of bad guys role.

In background Yashiro very relief that Ren's not said any harsh words to Kyoko. Emiko touched Yashiro arm to get his attention "Looks like not as bad as you said nii-chan"

That words stopped Yashiro relief, _how could I forget Ren's behaviour after the accident? That's he always use rude words to anyone who know about him namely me and Lory. Is he really sincere treat Kyoko this good or he had hidden agenda?_

In this short time Yashiro knew that Kuon's really really hate to lose and Sho challenge then treat Kyoko this good really made Yashiro worried and praying so hard that this nothing just Kuon's suddenly had sincere heart, that Kuon's really don't had any hidden agenda.

"Nii-chan, are you alright?" Emiko asked, saw Yashiro face so pale.

"I'm alright, nothing bad happen" _I hope so_

AN: I decided to go with my earlier idea so prepare for Kuon/Ren hurting Kyoko.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,**

**Yes is a long time from I updated the story. I couldn't find a word to write this story I found my dead end so it took a while for me to write and the result only a very short chapter. And many changed in my life also made me bussy and forgot about this story. Thank you for all of you who review me. Not promise when the next chapter ready although I tried it seem I could not find the perfect word to write this story like the one I imagined it.**

**Chapter 5: Inner Feeling**

Kuon apartment, a few bottle of whiskey already empty moved out to Kuon stomach. _Love, I love her that's the funny way to descript my feeling to her. _Kyoko image flashed _hmm but with body of her it would not impossible for me to attracted and that stupid idiot megane mistake it as love._

_Ugh _Kuon had a headeache _shit looks like I drink more than usual. _That night he dreaming about little girl he met in the forest a long ago.

_He okay _Kyoko holding corn _but he still not remember me. I miss him Corn. I miss our talk, his smile, his advice now he back like when we first meet and that hurt so much more hurt than known what Sho thought about me. Why I feeling this Corn? _

_What happen to that guy? He seems different than usual. My survival instinct yelled to run away something that wouldn't happen. I could not get a hold what different but _Sho smirked _knowing it would be worthy. _

_Nii-chan overprotective like usual _Emiko thought _not a thing is different about Tsuruga-san. Why he doesn't let Kyoko met him? Tsuruga-san like the usual a perfect gentleman although I admit the the atmosfer between them not like before but that only matter of time._

Four people drifted to the world of dream, not realized a worried Yashiro had meeting with Lory Takarada.

"I understand your worry Yashiro" Lory said after heard everything that happen in TBM "This maybe only him acted like Ren not some scheming to hold Kyoko so he not lose to Fuwa"

"I hope so" Yashiro said, his heart still not reassured with Lory word.

Lory nodded, although deep down in his heart he also not sure. _Kuon I hope you not done something foolish that could not be forgiven._


End file.
